


Christmas Shoes

by H_W_Star



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 'real-life' (?) AU, (I say that lovingly), Christmas fic, Ciel is a cute innocent little boy, Ciel is the little boy buying the shoes, Cute, Gen, Kindness, One-Shot, Sebastian is the man/narrator, Song fic, Sweet, and is actually super nice, based on "Christmas Shoes", he's not all smirks and snide comments this time, idk - Freeform, it's in first person because the song is, kind of, oh well, so Sebastian is human here, the religious lines in the song make me laugh because Sebastian, this is so out of character holy crap, though he's still kinda cynical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_W_Star/pseuds/H_W_Star
Summary: Based on the song with the same title. AU in which Sebastian is a human not really in the Christmas mood and Ciel is a little boy trying to buy some shoes for his mom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of experimental; just something I felt like trying out.  
> Neither of these two belong to me, regardless of the fact that they're in an AU. All ownership goes to Yana Toboso. Also credit to the vocal group NewSong for this lovely song and for this story's inspiration. I used some of the exact lyrics. It's a sad and sweet song and also my favorite Christmas song. Y'all should check it out if you haven't heard it (link's at the bottom). It's very sweet but might make you cry. Also, some notes about character design and context:  
> Ciel's outfit is based on the page boy disguise he wore in the Circus Arc during his undercover time with Noah's Ark Circus (chapter 25); the way his hair looks is kind of that ruffled look he has after Doll wakes him up in that same arc when he's staying with the troupe and rooming with her (chapter 27).  
> As for his mother being sick, it's kinda legit because (spoiler?) Rachel was sick in that one side story. She wasn't dying or anything though so that part comes purely from the song.  
> Anyway, thanks to all who stop by for a read, hope you enjoy, and Merry Christmas! :)

 

It was the night of Christmas Eve, and although the small London town was illuminated with various lights and lanterns decorating almost every street, they did little to lift my mood. I was inside a little shop, standing in yet another line, essentially what I had been doing for the past week, trying to buy those last few gifts in the last-minute style that people do. It’s hardly an uncommon occurrence the night before Christmas morning. Regardless, having spent the majority of the past few days in various near-interminable lines moving at a tortoise-like pace, I wasn’t quite in the ‘Christmas mood’.

Thus I was waiting once more in a line, and standing right in front of me was a young boy, looking to be about ten, pacing back and forth a bit in the slightly-anxious way young boys often do. I saw he was gingerly holding a pair of crimson shoes. He was wearing a dirty shirt under a tattered jacket, pants with patches in several places, and small, worn-out boots. Thin tufts of his dark hair were sticking up a bit in different places, making him look as though he had just woken up.

The person in front of him finished and it came his time to pay. He walked up to the counter, his head just barely reaching above it because of his height, and I couldn’t believe what I heard him say as he placed the shoes gently on the counter.

“Sir I wanna buy these shoes. For my mama, please. It’s Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.” As the cashier was taking the tags off, the boy added, “Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there’s not much time; you see she’s been sick for a quite a while, and I know these shoes will make her smile, and I want her to look beautiful, if Mama meets Jesus tonight.” He was looking down at the shoes with a small smile, but there was a touch of sadness in it.

He counted coins for what seemed like years, placing each on the table as he dug them out of his pocket. The cashier looked at him and said, not unkindly, “Son there’s not enough here.” The boy searched his pockets frantically, seeking the extra coins he needed.

Then he turned and looked at me. He said, “Mama made Christmas good at our house, though most years she just did without. Tell me sir, what am I gonna do? Somehow I’ve got to buy her these Christmas shoes.” It wasn’t a plea, it was simply him voicing his thoughts, I knew, but regardless I made a decision. Setting the gifts in my arms aside, I laid the money down on the counter. I simply felt the overwhelming urge to help him.

I’ll never forget the look on his face as he gazed up at me with his wide deep blue eyes and said, “Mama’s gonna look so great!” It might have been my imagination, and it was probably silly, but I felt as though something special had just happened, as he thanked me with a wide smile and ran out, cradling the shoes in his arms. I felt as though that young boy had been sent to me to remind me what Christmas was all about.

I watched with a smile as he ran down the street, eyes shining brighter than the countless lights decorating the street, and silently wished him well.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the song: https://youtu.be/UmN8vQCqbek  
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and thanks for reading :)


End file.
